<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Looks Could Save by BirdyBanter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314924">His Looks Could Save</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter'>BirdyBanter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch stands up for himself at the Academy. Starsky gets through more partners than hot dinners. Captain Dobey is frustrated.<br/>Huggy is a lovely guy as usual. And the best partnership Bay City ever had is about to start in earnest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson &amp; David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Looks Could Save</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sequel to my au His Looks Could Kill, if you haven't read that story you might want to check it out for backround.<br/>Comments Welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the proudest day of his life, including the day when he graduated from the Police Academy himself. He was whistling and clapping as Hutch stepped up to the stage and collected his Certificate of Completion. Starsky couldn’t quite believe that they made it, that after all the ups and downs of the last few months Hutch was finally a fully trained police officer sworn to serve and protect the citizens of Bay City. The sheer delight of it swept through his whole body and excitement at the thought that they were one step closer to being partners on the job like they were partners in every other sense sung through his veins. <br/>	Hutch beamed as he took his certificate and he sought out the man who meant the most to him, making sure they shared this moment. Their eyes locked and Hutch waved his certificate at Starsky, yes it had all been worth it, even the times when they nearly separated and the times they suffered alone.  Because maybe they never had been, the distance separated them, but the connection stayed strong as did their unshakable belief in each other. In the most important ways, they were already a team. Bay City watch out Starsky and Hutch are a comin’. </p>
<p>THREE MONTHS EARLIER</p>
<p>‘Hutch?’</p>
<p>‘Starsky, hey.’</p>
<p>‘How you doin’? Been a while.’</p>
<p>‘I know buddy, sorry…it’s been hectic here, they don’t let up on you for a minute.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I remember it well.’</p>
<p>‘Well, it hasn’t been that long has it?’</p>
<p>‘Nope, six years, not so long but feels like forever a go.’</p>
<p>‘How was it for you?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, great…hard work but worth the sweat, ya know.’</p>
<p>‘Sure…sure…I guess.’</p>
<p>‘Hutch? You alright blondie? Not workin’ you too hard, are they?’</p>
<p>‘No, no…same as it was for you. It’ll be worth it.’</p>
<p>‘You don’t sound too sure, what’s up huh? You can tell me.’</p>
<p>‘Nothin’, it’s nothing okay. I can handle myself remember.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, sure do, but it doesn’t mean you should have to.’</p>
<p>‘We both knew it wouldn’t be easy for me, it is what it is and I got it handled. Okay?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, okay.’</p>
<p>Starsky and Hutch said their goodnights after that but Starsky had a nagging feeling. He didn’t like the something he heard in Hutch’s voice or the sinking impression he got that someone was giving Hutch a hard time. Before his head hit the pillow, he decided to make sure everything was okay for Hutch. It was his idea for Hutch to go to the Academy and he was going to do whatever he had to make sure this experience didn’t change the person he cared most for in any way but a positive one. He wouldn’t let anyone else hurt Hutch, it was that simple.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been here for years and it hadn’t changed much from memory, except it didn’t feel like it intimidated him in any way. It was like going back to school and wondering how such a small place had ever felt so big. </p>
<p>‘Hey, Davey, is it really you. What are you doin’ here? I’m happy to put you through your paces, see if you still pass muster.’</p>
<p>‘Thanks Frankie, but no.’</p>
<p>‘That’s Lieutenant Billings to you, squirt.’ Frankie said, smiling wide.</p>
<p>‘I’m no cadet anymore, so I think Frankie will do just fine.’</p>
<p>‘So, what brings you to my little corner of the world, not that it isn’t nice to see you Davey.’</p>
<p>‘Just here to check out my soon to be competition. If they can compete with the best class that the Academy ever had.’ Starsky said with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>‘That big head of yours will get you in bother one of these days but I have to admit that was a good bunch. Only one drop out.’</p>
<p>‘Colby.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah and least said about him.’</p>
<p>Starsky nodded. </p>
<p>‘Well your timings good at least there about to come out and take on the assault course.’ Frankie enthused.</p>
<p>‘Anyone I should look out for in particular?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, couple best guys I got are Dan Marshal, he’s quick and hard and a blond kid, looks more suited to the good life than the tough cop life but don’t be fooled, he’s fast, tough, shoots great and best of all, he’s got both guts and brains.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah and his name is?’</p>
<p>‘Hutchinson. Kenneth Hutchinson.’ Frankie confirmed, though Starsky knew it could be no one else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran out eager to get going, show them what he’s made of. Hutch secretly wondered if he’d ever get done proving himself. As he lined up in position ready to go with the whistle Dan elbowed him in the ribs hard and Hutch stumbled but recovered quick, he wasn’t going to let the ignorant bastard get the better of him. He’d win, come first like he usually did, and he’d do it fair and square. Perhaps that’s why Dan hated him so much, he could win without using underhand tactics. Natural ability and determination were all he needed. The whistle blew and they set off.</p>
<p>He’d run well, climbed and crawled through the course at probably a personal best speed, he was about to cross the line to finish when he felt someone at his back push. Hutch went down like a sack of potatoes. Face first in the mud and boy did it hurt. </p>
<p>Hutch felt a hand on his arm and was ready to react with a fist, he’d had enough of this shit. But he realized he was being pulled to his feet. That didn’t normally happen here, you got yourself up because most of the guys were so caught up in macho bullshit and being top dog, they didn’t even think to help a guy out. That was a sign of weakness wasn’t it. </p>
<p>‘You okay?’</p>
<p>Hutch had to blink a couple of times and wipe the mud from his eyes before he could answer.</p>
<p>‘Starsky? What are you doin’ here?’</p>
<p>‘I came to see you buddy, of course. But that’s just between us, yeah? Officially I’m just reminiscing with my old trainers and checking you guys out.’</p>
<p>‘Oh…okay, but you shouldn’t really be here. I thought we agreed I could come to you but you comin’ here wasn’t the best plan for me.’</p>
<p>‘I know but you didn’t sound so good on the phone and I know what bastards some of these guys can be.’ Starsky couldn’t keep the worry from his tone. </p>
<p>‘’Yeah and I guess you saw, I suppose Dan won.’</p>
<p>‘He’s a shit ain’t he? But what he did was pretty blatant so might be disqualified.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t hold your breath and I kinda hope not, won’t endear him to me any.’</p>
<p>‘So, he’s the reason you sounded so low the other night.’</p>
<p>Hutch sighed and reluctantly nodded, there was no point lying when Starsky had witnessed it for himself.</p>
<p>‘Want I should have a word with him, real quiet like?’</p>
<p>‘No Starsky no, okay. I’m a big boy, can fight my own battles.’</p>
<p>‘Better luck next time, pal,’ Dan said coming up behind Starsky to grin at Hutch and gloat.</p>
<p>‘You don’t need luck when you can win fair and square, not that you’d know anything about that Danny boy.’ Hutch said with a sneer.</p>
<p>‘No one likes a sore loser Hutchinson.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah and no one likes a cheat either.’ Hutch said hardening his words as he attempted to stare his nemesis down.</p>
<p>‘I’ll catch you next time, pal. Prove I can beat you anytime, leave you and lover boy to it for now though.’ Dan said sticking his hands in his mouth in a ‘You make me sick’ gesture. <br/>He was gone before Hutch or Starsky could reply.</p>
<p>‘That guy is a massive prink, ain’t he?’</p>
<p>‘Actually, he’s lacking in that department as well as brains and charm.’</p>
<p>‘You been checkin’ guys out in the changing rooms Hutch, not sure how I feel about that.’</p>
<p>‘Of course not you kiddin’ like I don’t get enough stick as it is and he’s the last guy I would eva check out.’ Hutch said defensively. </p>
<p>‘So how d’you Know?’</p>
<p>‘Let’s just say for a guy with nothin’ to brag about he sure spends a lot of time walkin’ around without any clothes on.’</p>
<p>‘Well maybe he’s intimidated by what you’ve got goin’ on in that department, most guys would be, ‘Starsky wiggled his eyebrows,’ that could be why he takes things out on ya.’</p>
<p>‘Starsky! You can’t say things like that, you gotta keep it zipped if you’re stickin’ around.’</p>
<p>‘Oh I am buddy, takin’ you out for a slap up meal before I head home.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had enjoyed a lovely meal and a nice interlude down an alley, Starsky would have loved to take Hutch to a hotel for some alone time but it was out of the question so near the academy. They couldn’t afford any rumours. So, he dropped Hutch off at his dorm room without going in or having a goodnight kiss. Long distance was shit and the lack of intimacy really hard, but Hutch was worth it and for Starsky graduation day couldn’t come soon enough. They would have a lot to celebrate.</p>
<p>‘Have a good evenin’ lover boy?’</p>
<p>Starsky had only heard that mocking voice once before but he knew who was behind him before he turned around.</p>
<p>‘What exactly is your problem moron? Never had a good friend before, don’t know how it works?’ Starsky goaded.</p>
<p>‘No not that sorta good friend because I’m no perve.’ Dan said filled with hate.</p>
<p>Starsky slammed him against the wall.</p>
<p>‘You’ll stay away from Hutch and me if you know what’s good for ya.’</p>
<p>‘And what happens when your little boyfriend’s here alone?’</p>
<p>‘Oh, he’s not so little and Hutch is plenty tough enough to fight his own battles, he can easily best you and you know it.’</p>
<p>‘We’ll have to see about that,’ Dan said shaking Starsky off and disappearing into the gloom of the corridor like something unnatural and creepy. </p>
<p>Starsky shivered despite himself, there was something that really unsettled him about that guy. He wanted to ask Frankie to keep an eye on Hutch but knew he wouldn’t appreciate his interference, it could make things worse for his friend plus Dan may have no great intellect but if he made a move to hurt Hutch he wouldn’t do it where it would be witnessed. He wouldn’t take the chance that others might stop him because bullies were cowards. While Starsky knew Hutch could take care of himself, he didn’t like leaving him here with guys like that, he’d been hurt enough. So he would keep an eye on things, visit again as soon as was possible without raising anyone’s suspicions, even Hutch’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What the hell were you playin’ at?’</p>
<p>‘Hutch? Is that you? What time is it?’</p>
<p>‘It’s time you stopped interfering in my affairs that’s what time it is, buddy. You just couldn’t help yourself, could you? You had to have a word with him didn’t you, had to satisfy your male ego. Well thanks a bunch you made things a whole lot worse. I’m not your little woman, right? And even if I was, I’m plenty grown enough to take care of myself, so stay out of it, I’ve got enough trouble as it is.’ </p>
<p>With that Hutch hung up. Starsky tried to call him back straight away but the line was busy. Starsky didn’t think anyone could be on the line that quick which meant Hutch must have taken it off the receiver. That meant he was so angry he didn’t want to give Starsky the chance to defend his actions. Starsky looked at the illuminated dial on his bedside clock, it was 3:30 in the morning. Yep, Hutch was pissed alright. It should make him take a step back but in fact it made Starsky even more determined to pay Hutch a visit. If Hutch was this angry then things must have got really bad for him at the academy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was early that Saturday morning when Starsky arrived at Hutch’s dorm. It was only around six and despite the fact that Starsky wasn’t expecting the warmest welcome he was still excited by the idea of spending the whole day with Hutch. He and Hutch had, had a few visits back and forth over the last  few months but mostly Hutch visited him, when he could, some weekends. It was easier that way for alone time but Starsky felt this time it was important to be here. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Hutch needed his support and once they got past the bluster and recriminations Hutch would concede that Starsky was just trying to be a good partner and they could have a nice weekend together. <br/>Starsky was about to knock but instead he thought he’d try the handle on the off chance he could really surprise Hutch, even slip into bed maybe and surprise him with a kiss, providing his roommate wasn’t home, obviously. </p>
<p>As Starsky moved towards the bed, the light of the sun starting to rise showed him enough to make out two people in Hutch’s bed. </p>
<p>‘Oh Baby.’ A woman’s voice said.</p>
<p>‘Feels good Honey.’ Hutch said in a silky voice.</p>
<p>Starsky was frozen to the spot by the scene in front of him. So much so that he didn’t hear the man who walked up behind him.</p>
<p>‘I know right, for someone people like to call a queer, he has better luck with the ladies than most of us. Wish I knew his secret.’ Sam Sanders Hutch’s roommate whispered in Starsky’s ear.</p>
<p>Starsky shivered not so much from the sensation as the impact of the words. He had been an idiot to assume he and Hutch were exclusive. </p>
<p>‘I’d say get a room but you’ve already taken this one, want me to make myself scarce?’ Sam asked loudly.</p>
<p>Hutch stopped canoodling and looked up from his bed mate to answer Sam, the words dried up on his tongue as Hutch noticed Starsky standing there. <br/>Starsky still frozen just stared at him, Hutch stared back the picture of guilt. Starsky turned and rushed out the door.</p>
<p>Hutch jumped out of the bed. ‘Back in a minute Mer.’ Hutch said trying to sound casual as he struggled to walk out the door and not run. Once in the hall though he did run to catch up with Starsky.</p>
<p>Hutch grabbed Starsky shoulder to stop him and also to turn him. Met with Starsky’s seething face Hutch immediately put his hands up in a take it easy gesture.</p>
<p>‘Just let me explain before you deck me buddy, okay?’</p>
<p>‘Is this how it’s been all this time or are you just punishing me?’ There was such anguish is Starsky’s face it was impossible for Hutch not to feel bad.</p>
<p>‘Nothing is going on Starsk, I swear. I know what you just saw but it’s not what you think. You weren’t the intended audience and Joan was just doing me a favour.’</p>
<p>‘I bet she was.’</p>
<p>‘Starsky please, you have no idea the abuse I get here on a daily basis, I needed…a cover and she was kind enough to, well help out.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, yeah I bet snuggling up to you like that was a real hardship.’</p>
<p>‘Starsky me and Joan are good friends but we’re not like that. She’s not interested in me that way and even if she was, she knows I’m not in the market, okay. I’ve stuck up for her with some of the guys, even though she made it clear to me she can fight her own battles. She wasn’t any happier with me playing protector than I was with you doin’ it, but she was still grateful that at least one guy here isn’t a racist or sexist jerk. So, she agreed to ‘date’ me to take some of the heat out of the shit that the guys throw at me, so it was for Sam’s benefit and nothing more. Can we put it behind us or what?’ </p>
<p>Starsky shrugged,’ As long as this isn’t your way of tellin’ me you want to cool things with us.’</p>
<p>‘It isn’t I promise.’ Hutch’s eyes were filled with sincerity. </p>
<p>‘But you were so pissed at me.’ </p>
<p>‘I think we can forget that too if you agree not to make things harder by antagonizing guys like Dan.’</p>
<p>‘I’ll try but I think I need to clear my head; we need to collect ourselves. I’ll be back later and maybe we can enjoy each other’s company this weekend.’</p>
<p>‘I’d like that.’ Hutch said with a smile. </p>
<p>With that Starsky walked away and Hutch went back to his dorm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been over an hour since Starsky had gone to clear his head and Hutch was tired of waiting for him to return so he decided to let off some steam at the firing range.<br/>He had beaten his best score and was pretty pleased with himself but also realized he was rather sweaty, so he went to the showers. Hutch had been washing himself for only a few minutes when he felt a hand close over his mouth and another hand run down his chest to his privates. For a second it crossed Hutch’s mind that it was Starsky getting kinky and wanting to do it in a public place for the danger factor but no after the stick he knew Hutch was getting he didn’t think Starsky would do that so Hutch started to struggle. That’s when the hand that wasn’t over his mouth tightened around his waist and he was roughly pushed up against the shower wall.</p>
<p>‘All pretty fairies are useful for is gettin’ fucked and don’t bother to struggle or cry out no one will disturb us so early on a Saturday.’ Dan’s voice was filled with menacing threat and it sent a chill down Hutch’s Spine.</p>
<p>Dan pushed his penis against Hutch’s backside confirming Hutch’s worst fears about the man’s intentions. But Hutch didn’t freeze both instinct and training kicked in. Dan and Hutch were about the same height and there was one advantage to that for Hutch. He jerked away from the hand holding his mouth and then threw his head back, connecting the back of his head hard with the man’s face. As Dan jerked a bit reeling back Hutch turned slightly and rammed his foot into Dan’s shin hard enough to put the man off balance. Taking advantage of the upper hand Hutch grabbed the man’s arm, planted his feet best he could on the slippery surface and in a martial arts manoeuvre threw him over his shoulder. Dan hit the floor hard, unfortunately Hutch over balanced and the slippery surface ensured he also went down. He didn’t hurt himself mainly because he landed part onto of Dan. Hutch scrabbled to get up and off Dan and away from him. </p>
<p>‘What the hell is goin’ on here?’ </p>
<p>Hutch looked up to see Starsky standing in front of them with his arms folded. </p>
<p>‘What do you think is going on?’ Hutch said incredulously because he felt Starsky’s tone held something of an accusation.</p>
<p>Hutch glanced at Dan, the man had covered his face with his arm, covering the damage Hutch had done to his face. So maybe it wasn’t obvious that a fight had gone on but what did Starsky think had them in such a dishevelled state. Oh, my goodness he couldn’t possible think that.</p>
<p>Hutch got to his feet, grabbed his towel from over the shower wall and brushed past Starsky.</p>
<p>‘Aren’t you gonna explain yourself? Not like you can say this is another cover.’ Starsky said following Hutch.</p>
<p>‘If that’s what you fuckin’ wanna think then you can fuck off right now.’ Hutch said in a vicious tone so angry that after what had just happened to him Starsky could really be thinking what he was clearly thinking. He knew Dan had been giving Hutch a hard time and that Hutch couldn’t stand the guy. So, what now that was all a cover?</p>
<p>‘What am I supposed to think, especially after this morning?’</p>
<p>‘Well clearly what you think is that I’ll do anything that moves, including a bastard like that who you know I hate. I can’t believe you could think that after he…he…’</p>
<p>‘He what Hutch?’</p>
<p>‘I was fighting for my life Starsky or at least my…my…a guy who’s been giving me shit for months tries to r-r-rape me and my so-called boyfriend blames me! I mean for fucks sake Starsky, what’s the matter with you?!’</p>
<p>‘He what?’</p>
<p>‘You heard me! And as far as I’m concerned you can both go to hell.’ With that Hutch fled the changing room in just his towel not bothering to even get his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starsky was in shock but he didn’t doubt Hutch’s words for a second. He knew Hutch would never lie about a thing like that and he had just made a massive mistake. He stormed back to the showers where Dan was still groaning. Starsky reached down and grabbed the arm from Dan’s face. The face revealed was messy, bloody and he had what looked a lot like a broken nose. Hutch could defend himself alright and he felt a moment of pride at a skill Hutch had used to defend himself on this occasion but also one he’d taught others. He was a wonderful man and Starsky was a heel. How could he have thought so little of such a beautiful person? </p>
<p>‘What the hell did you do, you bastard?’ Starsky demanded as he used the arm, he grasped to pull the man to his feet and then he pushed him roughly against the wall.</p>
<p>‘I should kill you,’ Starsky continued, ‘I’ve killed before, it’s nothin’ new to me, in the army, on the streets. You don’t know it but I’m a dangerous man and it’s nothin’ to me anymore. I’d snuff out someone like you and I’d actually relish it.’ Starsky growled.</p>
<p>‘He was asking for it.’ Dan sneered.</p>
<p>Starsky clamped his hand around Dan’s throat and tightened harder until the man’s lips lost their colour. </p>
<p>‘Maybe I’ll finish this now.’ Starsky said with wild, feral eyes.</p>
<p>Dan just gasped. Starsky let go. ‘Watch your back.’ Starsky said as he turned away. </p>
<p>Dan’s legs gave out and he sunk to the floor, covered in bruises and wishing he’d never met Hutch and Starsky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried the door to Hutch’s dorm but it was locked so he started to bang on it. ‘Hutch come on buddy, I’m sorry…I’m a lousy friend I know but let me in will ya? We need to talk about it.’ </p>
<p>There was silence from within and before he could knock again a female voice behind him said, ‘Is everything alright? Ken Okay?’ </p>
<p>Starsky turned and it took a minute to place the face, he’d only glanced at it when in Hutch’s room earlier. It was the woman from Hutch’s bed.</p>
<p>‘Ah, Joan right…um no Hutch is upset and I wanna get him to answer the door so I can make sure he’s alright.’</p>
<p>‘Dan and those idiots giving him a hard time again or…is it you? You one of them? Because if you are-‘Joan said.</p>
<p>Starsky had to interrupt and correct her. ‘No I’m definitely not one of them. I wouldn’t abuse him like that.’ Starsky said but as he did he realized he had abused Hutch or at least his trust. He’d betrayed and upset him in one of the worst ways.</p>
<p>‘I let him down…but I need to make it up, make sure he knows I’ve got his back.’</p>
<p>‘You better had, he gets enough shit as it is, more than me and that’s saying something.’ Joan gave him a hard look trying to assess his worth.</p>
<p>‘How…how bad is it for him?’</p>
<p>‘He gets called fag, queer, fairy almost everyday ever since that guys big brother came to visit. He’s a cop too and recognized Ken from that gay serial killer case. And that’s just what I’ve heard them say when I’m around I’m sure he gets much worse if the they corner him alone.’ </p>
<p>Starsky let his head drop, she had no idea and with sadness he realized neither did he. How much had Hutch gone through in the last months? He might never know all of it.</p>
<p>‘Want me to try?’ Joan offered.</p>
<p>‘No, do you mind if I…I got ta make it up to him.’</p>
<p>Joan nodded but added. ‘I’ll be back to check on him later.’ She gave him a meaningful stare and then walked on down the corridor. He didn’t think she really trusted him, but he couldn’t blame her, he didn’t fully trust himself to be what Hutch deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starsky was sat on the floor next to Hutch’s door and he’d been there for nearly an hour.<br/>‘Listen, okay I’m so, so, so sorry but I will make that bastard pay somehow, I swear. I know you must think I’m a bastard too and you’re right, but I just want to make sure you’re okay, make sure you know I’m here for you. And it’s selfish I know but I need to know we’re gonna be okay. Please Hutch we’re still a ‘we’, aren’t we? I’m still your boyfriend yeah? Because I love you and I-‘</p>
<p>Starsky was cut off when the door behind him was abruptly unlocked and opened.</p>
<p>Through gritted teeth Hutch said, ‘Shut the hell up. Shit Starsky why are you tryna make everything worse. Talkin’ like that in the damn hallway?’ Hutch said and before Starsky could answer he disappeared back into his room.</p>
<p>Starsky was relieved that Hutch didn’t shut the door behind him and followed him into the room.</p>
<p>‘Hutch?’ Starsky wanted him to turn around but Hutch just moved to his cupboard and Starsky wasn’t sure what he was doing but thought it strange that not only was Hutch fully dressed but had his leather jacket on.</p>
<p>‘Going somewhere?’ Starsky prompted.</p>
<p>‘You could say that.’ Hutch said as he moved to one side to open the draw to the chest of draws next to the cupboard. And as he did the bag at his feet became visible to Starsky.</p>
<p>‘You leavin’?’ Starsky said incredulously.</p>
<p>‘You should have been a detective.’ Hutch said with a humourless laugh.</p>
<p>‘But w-‘</p>
<p>‘If you ask why, they really should take your badge back, I’ve had enough of this shit. Good enough for you?’</p>
<p>‘You can’t let these bastards win Hutch, that ud make you a-‘</p>
<p>‘If you dare say the words coward or quitter, I’ll knock you out. Don’t you think you’ve shown me enough of how little you think of me for one day. You oughta be glad to see the back of me, trust me right now the feelin’ is mutual.’</p>
<p>‘You’re leaving me too?’</p>
<p>‘You think I’d stick around after what just happened, how you treated me.’</p>
<p>‘I was confused okay, in shock maybe and after Joan.’</p>
<p>Don’t even go there, don’t use that. If you cared about me you should trust me, especially when I explained about her.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, okay I should have I’m a big, stupid idiot. But you just went through a trauma maybe you shouldn’t make any big decisions. I’m not gonna let you go easy Hutch; I’ll fight for you. But if you need a break, some time, I’ll give it to you. But you shouldn’t give this up, you wanted to help people, change things.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah well there’s other ways to do that, campaigning or politics. I don’t have to stay here and take this shit.’</p>
<p>‘Babe you’ll get shit wherever you go, whatever you do to make change happen, I hate that it’s true, but it is.’ </p>
<p>‘Yeah well right now anywhere is better than here. I’ll never understand why some people have to hurt others. I mean Raymond, that other murdering bastard who I can’t bear to say his name and now Dan. I’m sick of the hatred, maybe I don’t want this world, if that’s how it’s gonna be.’ </p>
<p>‘That’s why we need cops like you, people who care to balance out those who do harm.’</p>
<p>‘You can’t get around me like that, I’m outta here.’ Hutch said throwing more stuff in his duffle bag.</p>
<p>‘Please Hutch just turn around and look at me.’ He grabbed Hutch’s arm to pull him round.</p>
<p>‘Get your fuckin’ hands off me.’ Hutch said violently jerking away. ‘I’ve had enough of that shit for one day.’</p>
<p>Starsky was taken back by his reaction but realized after what Dan tried to do, he shouldn’t be. Hutch wouldn’t want anyone touching him.</p>
<p>Starsky put his hands up, ’Sorry, sorry…I’ll keep my hands to myself.’ </p>
<p>‘Dan said all guys like me were good for is gettin’ fucked. And that’s what you think too, isn’t it?’</p>
<p>‘No Hutch no, shit you can’t really think that.’</p>
<p>‘Can’t I? That’s what you thought me and Dan were doing when you came to the changing rooms. I’m out here alone trying to survive, fight for my life even and getting abuse every day from these bastards, and it’ll be just as bad if not worse when I get out on the streets. And my own so-called boyfriend as good as joins in on it, so excuse me for wanting out before I let you all hurt me worse that you already have.’</p>
<p>What could Starsky say to that? You can’t argue with the truth.</p>
<p>‘We don’t deserve you, someone so compassionate, so special but you know who does? The next young gay man who walks into a precinct and wants to report a crime of hate. Would you rather he spoke to one of these bastards or someone like you? And if we want more people like you and…and Joan we have to show them people like you already exist in the police force.’</p>
<p>Hutch waked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He sat there combing his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>‘I know what you’re saying Starsk but…’</p>
<p>‘But nothin’ if these guys don’t graduate it won’t matter. But if you don’t it’ll matter a whole lot. You can only change things, really change them from the inside.’</p>
<p>‘I can’t promise anything except I’ll think about it.’ </p>
<p>GRADUATION </p>
<p>Hutch smiled at Starsky some more and then turned and walked off the stage. As he did Starsky couldn’t help felling he was lucky to be sat there to witness this. He had spent the last three months slowly regaining Hutch’s trust. Agreeing that friendship was all there would be at first and then Hutch would consider the romantic side of things. Starsky found it just as hard to forgive himself as Hutch found it to forgive him. What Dan tried to do as well as what he had done to Hutch was disgusting and they both knew that Starsky should have been supportive right from the start. Starsky admitted he could be a jealous guy and a bit possessive, but he would never allow that to make him doubt Hutch again or prevent him from protecting the man he loved. He would always have his back and take his side. Starsky had encouraged Hutch to talk through how he felt about what Dan tried to do and the things it brought up from Hutch’s past. It was understandably difficult for Hutch to trust men and Starsky never wanted to be lumped in the same boat as those other untrustworthy males. They had both worked hard on their relationship and a few weeks ago had decided to take the step to having a more intimate relationship again. Starsky was so relieved and grateful for the second chance that he felt like kissing Hutch’s feet, though he settled for his lips. </p>
<p>As for Dan he couldn’t be reported as there were no witnesses and it would most likely have made things worse for Hutch. However he did stay out of Hutch’s way whether that was because he was afraid that Hutch could still expose what happened in the changing rooms or because he didn’t want to take on the wrath of either Hutch or Starsky after already being bested by both of them, it was hard to tell. But it was enough that he was in no hurry to humiliate himself again by trying anything else. Without him as the ringleader the abuse Hutch was getting on a daily basis dropped considerably. Hutch finished top in all disciplines, top of the class and had just graduated with flying colours. </p>
<p>When Starsky caught up with Hutch after the ceremony he found him with Joan. As he approached them, Hutch kissed Joan on the cheek and she affectionately tapped him on his cheek. Starsky just smiled. She had been a good friend to both of them. She had given Hutch a friendly ear to talk about the Dan stuff especially in the weeks before Hutch felt comfortable taking to Starsky about it. Yes, her and Hutch were firm friends and any friend of Hutch’s was a friend of Starsky’s too. It was a shame she was moving to New York to continue her career Bay City could have used a tough lady cop like her. She would make someone a great partner Starsky thought but not Hutch, there was only one person for that job. Starsky thought back to a conversation he’d had with Dobey a few weeks back: -</p>
<p>‘Starsky! In here!’ Dobey bellowed across the squad room.</p>
<p>‘Yes Captain,’ Starsky said as he went into the boss’s office, closed the door and took a seat opposite his superior.</p>
<p>‘What happened today son? I want it in your own words. How exactly did Michaels end up in the hospital?’ </p>
<p>‘Well Cap’n I signalled for him to follow me into the warehouse, but I guess he went another way, I don’t know why you’d hafta ask him.’</p>
<p>‘I did and he said you just rushed in without him, not waiting for him to back you up. He was left out in the cold and that’s when the guy crept up on him.’</p>
<p>‘Guess we had a bit of a miscommunication, happens out there sometimes.’</p>
<p>‘That’s not good enough Starsky not when my men’s lives depend on it and one of them ends up in the hospital and it coulda been a lot worse.’</p>
<p>‘What d’you want me to say Cap’n?’</p>
<p>‘It’s what I want you to do, you start actin’ like a team player because there’s no room for solo mavericks in my department and if you can’t manage that then I suggest you get a new career. Or if you stay on the force you can request a transfer. Do I make myself clear?’</p>
<p>Starsky remembered the look on the man’s face, he meant it and when Dobey went on to remind him how many partners he’d had in the last year alone. It was hard to argue with the facts. He was holding out for one partner, a special one and then he really could be a team player. He and Hutch would be a force to be reckoned with, he could feel it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well done guys, you were terrific out there.’ </p>
<p>‘Smiling and accepting a piece of paper isn’t that hard Starsk.’ Hutch said not trying to hide his amusement at his buddy’s childlike enthusiasm.</p>
<p>‘You still did a beautiful job babe. And you Joan.’</p>
<p>‘Thanks.’ Joan said with a wink.</p>
<p>‘Say this calls for a celebration. I’m thinkin’ a slap-up meal. What do you say guys?’</p>
<p>‘I say three’s a crowd, especially with the way you’re devouring my friend here with those eyes of yours. If you carry on like that you’ll have no room for food, you’ll be too full of Blintz here.’ Joan said smiling at Hutch’s face as he balked at the use of the nickname, he’d already told Starsky off several times for using it.</p>
<p>‘Well,’ Starsky said blushing slightly at being caught appreciating his man, ‘he is the most beautiful thing ever to grace Bay City, Sweetheart.’ He winked at Joan as he spoke and smiled shyly at Hutch. </p>
<p>‘That he is and you’d better be good to him, you hear or I’ll come back from New York and kick your ass.’ </p>
<p>‘You would too. Wouldn’t you?’ Starsky said still smiling.</p>
<p>Starsky and Hutch both kissed Joan goodbye and then Starsky whisked his love off for a romantic, celebratory meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So, why this place Starsk?’</p>
<p>‘Well we both like Italian food and my Grandmother used to live over a place just like this when I was a kid, guess I got a little nostalgic.’ </p>
<p>‘Okay but I could have cooked for us and we could have, you know enjoyed some of the private time we’ve missed out on lately.’ </p>
<p>‘There’ll be plenty of time for that later lover boy, I’m gonna keep you busy all night gorgeous man,’</p>
<p>‘I’ll just bet you are.’ Hutch said as Starsky opened the door so they could walk into the restaurant.</p>
<p>Starsky had excused himself to go to the little boy’s room and so Hutch decided to put some music on the juke box. He was minding his own business when he felt something being poked into his back. </p>
<p>A man’s voice behind Hutch said, don’t move, I have a gun at your back. Don’t move, put both hands on top of the machine. That’s right keep both hands on top of the machine, don’t make any moves.’ The man, Tom then checked Hutch for a gun he wasn’t yet carrying. </p>
<p>‘Now let’s take a walk to the men’s room, turn around, turn around.’</p>
<p>Hutch walked with Tom and after that everything happened really quickly. Starsky came out of the Men’s Room and saw Hutch with a gun to his back, he immediately went for his own gun. Hutch was thrown to the floor by Tom while his accomplice, Joey shot Starsky who was thrown back onto a small table and then hit the floor. </p>
<p>‘Stay where you are.’ Tom told Hutch pointing his gun at him but Hutch was in no mood to oblige.</p>
<p>‘Look I have no idea what your business here is tonight but my friend.’ Hutch’s tone brooked no argument. </p>
<p>‘Alright, go ahead, go ahead.’ Tom said</p>
<p>‘I say we waist him.’ Joey goaded.</p>
<p>‘If you’re gonna blow me away, you better do it now!’ Hutch stated fiercely.</p>
<p>‘Joey, the man in the kitchen must’ve heard the shots, go check on him. Joey the kitchen.’ Tom ordered. </p>
<p>With that Joey went to the kitchen and Hutch went to check on Starsky.</p>
<p>‘Okay buddy…I’m right here buddy, I’m right here.’ Hutch said soothingly as he checked Starsky over to see how much damage the bullet had done.</p>
<p>‘Hey, what did you do? You get the bad guys?’ Starsky asked in a shaky voice.</p>
<p>‘Actually, I think they got us.’ Hutch said looking for something to stem the bleeding.</p>
<p>‘How do I look? How do I look, huh? Starsky said in a breathing hard.</p>
<p>‘Well one of them bounced of that think skull of yours and the other hit your shoulder.’</p>
<p>‘The shoulder, is that all?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah that’s all.’ Hutch said trying to sound convincing.</p>
<p>	A moment latter Hutch inerupted their chat to look up at their captorsb and trying to sound firm, like he was telling not begging he said, ‘Hey I gotta get him to a hospital.’</p>
<p>	‘You said yourself it’s just a shoulder wound.’ Tom reasoned.</p>
<p>	‘Look I don’t know who you are or why you’re here and right now I don’t care. What I do know is my buddy here’s got a bulletin his back and unless I get some help for him right now, you’re gonna have a dead cop on your hands, you understand?’</p>
<p>	‘Hey, uh, hey, hey maybe he’s right, we oughta get out of here while we can, huh?’ Joey said starting to panic a bit.</p>
<p>	‘It’s too late to back out now Joey.’ Tom stated firmly.</p>
<p>	‘Easy.’ Hutch said holding Starsky’s arm.</p>
<p>	‘Any place we can put him?’ Tom asked.</p>
<p>	‘There’s an office back there it has a sofa in it.’ Theresa said.<br/>	‘Take your partner to the office. Joey if there’s a back entrance take care of it, if there’s a phone pull it out. Go!’ Tom ordered.</p>
<p>	‘Come on buddy.’ Hutch said.</p>
<p>	‘Where we Goin’?’ Starsky asked.</p>
<p>	‘Somewhere place where you can be comfortable, come on come on.’</p>
<p>	‘Sounds nice.’ Starsky said sounding sleepy.</p>
<p>	And then Hutch put Starsky’s arm around his shoulder and picked up his friend. In the office Hutch put Starsky on the sofa. </p>
<p>	‘Take it easy buddy, take it easy.’  Hutch soothed </p>
<p>	‘Listen I could put your buddy out of his misery for him.’ Joey taunted. </p>
<p>	‘Get the hell outa here.’ Hutch seethed.</p>
<p>	‘Don’t forget when you come out I wanna see your hands in the clear, huh.’ Joey warned and left them to it.</p>
<p>	‘Easy don’t move,’ Hutch soothed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	After Hutch had done his best to pack Starsky’s wound with help from Theresa they discussed the situation and the fact that they were all in the crossfire between a mob boss and two hired killers. It was then that Starsky felt compelled to say something to Hutch before he went off to face the bad guys. </p>
<p>	‘Hey buddy.’ Starsky said</p>
<p>	‘Yeah Starsk.’</p>
<p>	‘Should, should be me I got experience of these things, you just trained.’</p>
<p>	‘Yeah well at some point you gotta put your trainin’ to use. Sooner than I’d’ve wanted but I’ll figure something out trust me, don’t you?’ Hutch said hopefully.</p>
<p>	‘Yeah Hutch, yeah buddy.’</p>
<p>	With some parting orders for Theresa to look after Starsky and yell if he needed him, Hutch left the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hutch was as good as his word and with Theresa’s help got hold of a gun to take down the bad guys.</p>
<p>	‘Hey buddy look what I got.’ Hutch said showing Starsky the weapon.</p>
<p>	‘Not screwing around, hey.’ </p>
<p>	‘From what I understand this things as likely to go off in my face as anything.’  Hutch said checking the gun. </p>
<p>	‘Well you were after an excuse to get your teeth capped.’ Starsky joked.</p>
<p>	Hutch smiled but then more serious said, ‘You look terrible.’</p>
<p>	‘Hey, I thought you said I always look good to you.’ Starsky quipped.</p>
<p>	‘You do buddy, you do.’ Hutch assured.</p>
<p>	Hutch patted his shoulder and then got up to talk with Theresa about the plan and her distraction. </p>
<p>	‘Hey I was just kiddin’ about the teeth.’ Starsky said.</p>
<p>	Hutch crouched back down, rested his head on Starsky’s and patted his chest and then readied himself and went out to face the bad guys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Starsky felt like he waited an eternity while he heard shots ring out and then silence fall and it was then he thought what stupid  parting words they were to not just a friend but someone he’d lately realized was the love of his life. He might never speak to Hutch again and all he could do was make stupid jokes. Why hadn’t he said something that meant something to the man he loved, something memorable. Why couldn’t he ever say what he really felt? He couldn’t help Hutch. He could only wait and trust in his better half. But those shots, those shots. If Hutch was out there lying on the ground. The guilt hit him, he recognized Joey busted him for something, rarely forgot a face, which came in handy on the job. The problem being that Joey clearly never forgot a face either and that’s why those guys had felt such a need to deal with him and Hutch early on.  If Hutch hadn’t triumphed, if he was gone before he got to make a difference as a cop, it was Starsky’s fault. Why did he keep making mistakes and letting down the person he cared for most in the world? He would treasure Hutch, spoil him and shower him with all the love he had if Hutch would just walk back through that office door and smile that beautiful smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	‘It’s all over Buddy.’ Hutch said coming towards Starsky.</p>
<p>	‘Hey.’ Starsky said and signalled for Hutch to come closer.</p>
<p>	Hutch knelt beside Starsky and put a hand gently on his shoulder.</p>
<p>	‘What is it?’ Hutch asked.</p>
<p>	‘I…have I told you I love you?’</p>
<p>	‘I think you might have but it sure is good to hear it. And I love you too, Starsk.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	It had been a great few days. Starsky was fighting fit, it had taken a lot of physiotherapy and patience, but his shoulder was good and the pain was finally gone. Hutch’s heroism was widely celebrated, even making the papers and so well deserved after he saved a restaurant full of people. And in the months since that night things had gone from strength to strength not just in the relationship with the two men but Hutch had also proved himself to be a conscientious and level headed cop. And last night Huggy had organized a little party to celebrate Hutch’s latest achievement. Huggy had been a good friend to them just like Joan and had given Starsky the benefit of his wisdom in matters of the heart as well as being a friendly ear to the troubles he and Hutch had encountered with ‘Those damn fools’ at the academy. Of course no one needed to tell Huggy about discrimination, he suffered it on many fronts and that made him the perfect sounding board and support. And despite his past intimate relationship with Hutch he was genuinely happy that his two friends had found each other. ‘We’re still bros’ Were his exact words on the subject. </p>
<p>After the party they went back to Starsky’s place and spent their first full night together since the shooting. Starsky hadn’t been up to much, his shoulder hurting a lot and his body needing time to heal. Starsky had missed the touch, taste and feel of Hutch’s body and spent a long time kissing every part of it. He had missed everything about their love, all of it. He was so grateful Hutch gave him a second chance to be together. And Hutch might have been the first man Starsky had been with, but this relationship was a first for both of them. Neither of them had trusted anyone or been so close or connected to anyone ever before. What they had was so special, such a gift and they were both desperate to make it work because nothing would be so perfect again. They would always be partners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, things had been good lately but nothing could beat this morning. As Hutch got into the Torino Starsky smiled at him like a kid on Christmas.</p>
<p>‘You ready to go?’</p>
<p>‘When you are Buddy.’</p>
<p>Starsky picked up the radio receiver and said,’ This is Zebra Three record us as logged in.’ Then he put the receiver down.</p>
<p>‘So, you ready for this Detective Hutchinson?’</p>
<p>‘That I am Detective Starsky. Now let’s go give the bad guys hell.’</p>
<p>‘You got it Partner, you got it.’ Starsky said patting Hutch’s leg and then he pulled out onto the road and drove off to start the next phase of a wonderful partnership.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to those who asked for a sequel, I hope you enjoyed what I did with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>